Aún queda esperanza
by Anitaplus
Summary: Post-Howarts nuestros protagonistas empiezan una nueva vida en su primer dia de trabajo pero... ¿¡Malfoy? ¿¡Granger? las cosas no van a ir tan bien como esperaban Draco/Hermione Harry/Ginny Ron/Oc
1. La estúpida sensación, Malfoy y las nuev

**Hola! Pues bien, este es mi primer fanfic, espero que os guste y por favor, dejadme un review para saber si tengo que mejorar algo o si os gusta la historia **

**Pareja principal: Draco/Hermione.**

**Guia de lectura:**

normal-- Narración

-normal-- Diálogo

_-"cursiva"-- P_ensamientos de Hermione

-"_cursiva subrayada"_-- Pensamientos de Draco

**Aún hay esperanza**

**I. La estúpida sensación, Malfoy y las nuevas vidas**

Hermione se despertó esa mañana con la desagradable sensación de que algo iba mal. O al menos, que algo iría mal pronto.

_-"Tal vez le pase algo malo a Ron o a Harry, hoy era su primer día como aurores."_

Con ese pensamiento, se levanto de un salto de la cama, y al salir al salón del piso que compartía con sus mejores amigos, vio que su preocupación era en vano, ya que tanto Harry como Ron, aún estaban desayunando.

-¡Hermione!, ¿que tal? tienes mala cara...- le dijo Harry, con expresión preocupada.

Ella se miro en el espejo que había colgado en la pared y vio que realmente, tenia un aspecto horrible, peor del que ya de por si tenia recién levantada. Las ojeras propias de los humanos recién levantados solo resaltaban unos ojos marrones claros algo hinchados y enrojecidos, con signos de cansancio. Su pelo, mas alborotado que de costumbre, incluso mas que otras mañanas, sumado al viejo pantalón deportivo y la camiseta excesivamente grande de tirantes que llevaba como pijama y las ojeras le daban en conjunto un aspecto triste y descuidado.

- Estoy bien, Harry, no es nada... Es que leo hasta muy tarde... Y últimamente no duermo muy bien... Ya sabes- Hermione bostezo-... estudio mucho por las noches y eso... Bueno, tú ya me entiendes ¿no?

Era una respuesta evasiva, se notaba mucho, pero nuestro amigo, El-chico-que-vivió-y-venció, no era precisamente muy espabilado en estos temas y ya que Ron estaba desayunando, y por tanto, mas atento a sus tostadas que a la conversación, ninguno noto que Hermione ocultaba algo. Pero ¿realmente ocultaba algo? No, en realidad no ocultaba nada, pero Hermione tenia la horrible sensación de que algo iba mal, y ese algo la atormentaba por las noches en forma de pesadillas e insomnio, as que prefería ni mencionarlo delante de sus mejores amigos.

-¿Fo cree que ez un foco trrde, Frarry?- dijo Ron con la boca llena de tostadas y mermelada.

- Perdona, Ronald, ¿en cristiano, por favor?- replico Hermione, quien ilusa, pensaba que viviendo con ellos podría conseguir que mejoraran sus modales.

Ron trago ruidosamente y bebió un sorbo de café antes de contestarle burlonamente:

-Era Harry a quien hablaba, señorita remilgada, no hace falta que te metas en la conversación, gracias.

- Vaya, Ronald, entonces discúlpame por no haberme dado cuenta aun de que tenéis un lenguaje secreto entre vosotros. Perdona, señor maleducado, por mi ignorancia y no te preocupes, no hace falta que me des las gracias- dicho eso, se encerró en su habitación de un portazo, dejando a dos chicos con la boca abierta, ya que su amiga jamás hablaba así con ellos.

- Tío, ¿pero que le ocurre? Cada día la entiendo menos, yo siempre hago ese tipo de bromas con ella, ¿Porque se lo toma hoy tan a pecho?- pregunto Ron atónito.

- No se, Ron, no tengo ni la menor idea. Bueno, vámonos ya, que se nos esta haciendo tarde, y Moody nos matara si llegamos tarde el primer día.

_-"¿Que me ocurre hoy? ¿Porque le he hablado así a Ron? Estoy fatal... y esa estúpida sensación en el estomago no me deja concentrarme en asuntos mas importantes, como por ejemplo, que hoy también es mi primer día en el ministerio y tengo que salirme de una buena vez de la ducha... mmmmm.. Pero se esta tan bien... ¡baila el chiki-chiki, baila el chiki-chiki! ¡NO! Piensa en otra cosa, vamos Hermione... otra canción... ¡y yo sigo aquí, esperandoteee! ¡NO! esa tampoco... mmmm... ¡Aserejé, já, de jé, dejebetudejebe reiseimiunoua majabi an de bugui an de wini di pi! ¡¡NOOOO!! vamos, Herms, alguna que sea normal... mmm ¡ah, ya se! ¡¡ I love rock 'n' roll!! ... eso esta mejor... y ahora ¡Sal de la ducha Hermione Jane Granger!"_

Mientras Hermione divagaba en la ducha de su piso compartido en el Londres muggle a muchos kilometros de allí, en Wiltshire, mas concretamente en Malfoy Manor, un joven hablaba con un cuadro colgado en la pared.

- Si, padre, hoy comienzo en el ministerio de magia, como ya te dije ayer, y espero tener tanto éxito como tuviste tú, en tu tiempo.

El joven (NA: como si no lo supierais ya... ¬¬) era Draco Malfoy, vestido con una túnica negra y verde muy formal, y con el pelo rubio característico de los Malfoy, que le llegaba por los hombros, completamente peinado hacia atrás y con demasiado gel para fijar. Hablaba con el cuadro de su padre, Lucius Malfoy, que tras su muerte en la batalla final de Howarts, se había convertido en su mayor confidente. Aparte de los cuadros que poblaban la mansión, tan solo charlaba ocasionalmente con sus antiguos compañeros de Slytherin y por asuntos de negocios con gente del ministerio. En los últimos tres años nadie había sabido gran cosa de el. Había tenido una vida tan normal como la de cualquier joven de su edad, amantes ocasionales, horas de estudio y fines de semana de fiesta con sus amigos.

_-"__Vivir para ver... YO, el gran Draco Malfoy, heredero de la fortuna Malfoy, el estudiante más brillante de mi carrera y el segundo de mi promoción en Howarts... maldita sangre sucia de Granger... YO, que soy el soltero mas solicitado de Inglaterra, el mas guapo, el mas sexy, el que esta mas bueno, el mas interesante... Empiezo hoy mi nueva vida... una vida de cual me he privado estos tres años... pero hoy, ¡Prepárate mundo! ¡Draco Malfoy vuelve a la carga! ¡Temblad chicas! ¡Tiembla ministerio! ¡Temblad sangres sucias!"_

Con estos... ¿interesantes? pensamientos, el rubio mas codiciado de Londres se Apareció en el ministerio de magia. Pero toda sus intenciones de una agradable vida nueva se esfumaron cuando a su lado se Apareció una chica castaña de pelo rizado con una túnica blanca y azul celeste.

_-_¿¿Granger!!- Grito Draco- ¿Que coño haces tu aquí?

-¿¿Malfoy!!-Grito Hermione a modo de respuesta- ¿A ti que coño te parece? ¿Trabajar, a lo mejor? Anda Malfoy, tírate por un puente y hazle un favor al mundo.

Dicho esto, Hermione se dio la vuelta y hecho a andar hacia el Departamento de Leyes Mágicas. Malfoy decidió que ya le haría la vida imposible más tarde, así que se dirigió a su nuevo trabajo... en el Departamento de Leyes Mágicas. Por suerte, no coincidieron en el mismo ascensor, ya que la autora no tiene ganas de pensar una discusión ingeniosa en un ascensor con mas gente, y si los pone solos no resistirá la tentación de hacer que se confiesen amor eterno y se besen apasionadamente... esto... bueno, como iba diciendo no coinciden en el ascensor, por tanto, aun no saben que van a trabajar juntos (NA: muajajajaja). Cuando llegaron al Dpto. su jefe, Tom Sterling, un hombre que rondaría los 50, con ojos azules oscuros, una sonrisa fácil en la cara y la expresión de un abuelo bonachón, les esperaba junto a un sonriente Charlie Weasley.

- Ah, señorita Granger, ya ha llegado usted. El señor Weasley y yo nos alegramos mucho de que este aquí ¡Por fin!- Sterling parecía encantado con la llegada de Hermione- Su curriculum es impresionante, soy muy afortunado de tenerla en mi departamento.

Hermione se ruborizo ligeramente frente a las atenciones de su nuevo jefe. Charlie le sonrió y se acerco a ella.

-¿Que tal, Herms? Ya te acostumbraras al viejo Sterling, esta como una cabra- Charlie le guiño un ojo- Entre tu y yo, es el mejor jefe del mundo, tienes mucha suerte de entrar a trabajar aquí, además, yo seré tu supervisor en la subdivisión de Criaturas Mágicas y...

Charlie se quedo embobado mirando detrás de Hermione, así que esta se giro para ver que pasaba cuando lo vio.

-¿¿Malfoy??

-¿¿Granger??

Gritaron los dos a la vez.

-"_Mierda, ya decía yo que algo malo iba a pasar... Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda..."_

Hermione maldecía su suerte. Al menos haría eso si dejara de repetir como un CD rayado "mierda, mierda, mierda...".

_-"Joder, tenia que entrar a trabajar con la sangre sucia de Granger... Vamos, piensa, ¿te has equivocado de botón en el ascensor? No... Ese tio de ahí es Sterling, que va a ser tu jefe y supervisor..."_

-¡Vaya! ¿Ya os conocíais? ¡Que bien!-Sterling parecía encantado con eso- así me ahorro las presentaciones ¿no? ¿Os han dicho alguna vez que hacéis muy buena pareja?

_-"¡¡QUE?? ¿La sangre sucia hace buena pareja conmigo? ¿¿Pero tú la has visto?? Con ese pelo... y esa carita de no haber roto un plato nunca... vamos, y esa expresión de santurrona virginal mojigata... aunque no esta nada mal... a esa lo que le hace falta son un par de buenos besos y... ¡ey! Para el carro, Draco, que es la sangrecita sucia de Granger, la amiguita de san Potter, Oh-mírame-soy-el-salvador-del-mundo y la novia de Weasel, pobretón-vivo-en-una-habitación-con-toda-mi-familia..._

_-"¡¡ ¿Malfoy y yo?! ¡No me hagas reír! No es mas que un niñato creído y mimado, ególatra, elitista, egocéntrico, snob, y, y... bueno y por no hablar de su aspecto, con ese pelo... y esa carita de no haber roto un plato nunca... y esa expresión de ¡oh, mírame, soy el soltero mas codiciado de Inglaterra! Aunque con ese cuerpazo no me extraña y... ¡ey! Para el carro, Hermione, que es el hurón de Malfoy, el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, soy-la-mano-derecha-de-Voldy y el novio de Pansy Parkinson, cara-de-perro-y-me-creo-que-soy-lo-mas-de-lo-mas..._

_-"Vaya mierda de día"-_Pensó Hermione al llegar a casa-_"¿Malfoy? ¿Porque Malfoy?¡Estúpida sensación!!Estúpida Trelawney!! ¿Con que no tenia ojo interior, eh? Y yo que pensaba que mi nueva vida iba a ser genial..._


	2. La misión, el intento y los pensamientos

**Voilà! He aqui un nuevo capitulo, recien salido de mi mente. No os preocupeis por el final, que se va a arreglar en el proximo capitulo, y por cierto, no voy a publicar uno nuevo hasta tener al menos dos o tres reviews .**

**Gracias a Tamiko-san por su review, no te preocupes, me conformo con que leas la historia**

**Guia de lectura:**

normal-- Narración

-normal-- Diálogo

_-"cursiva"-- P_ensamientos de Hermione

-"_cursiva subrayada"_-- Pensamientos de Draco

**Y ahora.. A leer!!**

**II. la misión, el intento y los pensamientos.**

Ron y Harry se miraron con complicidad antes de entrar al despacho del gran Alastor "ojoloco" Moody. Vamos, no es que fuera muy grande, pero si lo eran sus hazañas. Hazañas que hablaban de guerra, de luchas contra mortífagos y de contenedores asesinos. Malditos contenedores de basura, parecen inofensivos ¿eh? pero al menor de los descuidos ¡ZAS! se mueven del sitio y amenazan tu vida...esto... ah, que no eran los contenedores los que se movían sino los mortífagos que habían detrás... Bueno, el caso es que Moody se había ganado su puesto como jefe de aurores.

Toc, toc

-¿Profesor Moody?- Pregunto Harry, antes de que un siempre alerta Moody le abriera la puerta.

-Ya no soy tu profesor, hijo, de hecho no lo fui nunca... ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!

Un despistado Ron casi se cae del susto. Harry le miró divertido, el despistado Ron estaba antes del grito como siempre... despistado.

-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar- Ron dijo esto mientras se empezaba a poner del característico rojo-Weasley hasta las orejas.

-Eso espero porque tu primera misión es esta noche, Weasley, y no quiero fallos ¿me entiendes?

-Pero, señor... esto... ¿No debería ser Harry el primero de los dos en tener una misión? es decir, no es que me queje, pero el es Harry Potter, el-chico-que-vivió-y-venció y todo eso...

-Tú das más el perfil de la misión, eso es todo. Además si no le fuera a dar a Potter una misión no le habría llamado ¿No, Weasley? ¿Acaso son niñitas de primero que necesitan a su amiguita del alma para que las acompañe a todas partes?

-No, señor, claro que no...-Ron estaba cada vez más rojo, parecía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro.

-Bueno, Weasley, el tiempo corre, pase por la mesa de la señorita Wings para que le de los detalles de la misión. Y usted, Potter, su misión de hoy va a ser una cosa sencillita, solo tiene que hacer de escolta desde Gringotts hasta la casa de una señora que...

Ron salió del despacho mientras Moody le daba a Harry la información de la misión. Cuando vio la mesa de la señorita Wings pensó automáticamente en Umbridge. Gatos. Fotos de gatos, de niños y de una familia feliz. Pero se arrepintió cuando la vio a ella.

(Imaginaos que los bordes de la pantalla se difuminan... aparecen rosas y una musiquilla infern... esto... preciosa y cursi)

Una chica de no más de 20 o 21 años con los ojos verdes y el pelo de colores imposibles estaba escribiendo con una pluma en un pergamino. A simple vista parecía negro en su totalidad, pero las puntas eran de diferentes colores, tales como el azul, el rosa o el violeta, rizado y a media espalda, enmarcaba unas facciones suaves, pero sin llegar a ser infantiles. Iba vestida de manera muggle con unos vaqueros sueltos y una camiseta que ponía "Rock me" en rosa fucsia sobre un fondo negro. ¿De verdad era esa su mesa? ¿Bebes y gatitos con un aspecto rebelde?

-Mmm ¿sabe donde puedo encontrar a la señorita Wings?- Ron se puso rojo... aquella chica era muy guapa.

-Esta usted hablando con ella ¿No ve el cartel en la mesa?- Dijo ella, con una vocecita suave y dulce. En la mesa había un cartelito que ponía: "Mss. Angela Wings".

* * *

-Harry, ¿es cierto que Ron no va a pasar la noche en casa?- Una visiblemente ilusionada Ginny preguntaba con la mejor fingida indiferencia que pudo.

-No, Ginevra, la respuesta es no. A esa pregunta y a las demás que me vas a hacer. No vas a quedarte a dormir, no se lo preguntes a Hermione y no, que no quiera pasar la noche no significa que no te quiera- Un tranquilo Harry siguió leyendo El Profeta mientras se tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla con Ginny en una terraza del callejón Diagon. Nadie tenía porque sospechar que dos amigos tomaran algo después del trabajo de uno y la universidad de la otra.- No quiero riesgos innecesarios con Ron y tú tampoco. Ya hemos hablado de esto, amor, cuando estemos preparados lo haremos público y ya esta... Oh, no, vamos, Ginevra Weasley, no pongas esa cara... No llores, no llores en medio del callejón Diagon, por favor, por favor Ginny...

-Vale- Harry respiró aliviado cunado Ginny quito la carita de perrito abandonado y se le quito el brillo de las lagrimas (obviamente falsas) que estaban a punto de salir- Nos vemos esta noche, "amor".

Ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry y se fue, dejando a un chico con una expresión de idiota total en la cara y pensando que su chica era cuando menos, sorprendente.

* * *

_-"Malfoy. ¡Qué idiota! ¿Cómo se atreve a dejarme así en ridículo delante de todos? ¿¡Es que se ha vuelto loco o qué!?-_Hermione caminaba del ministerio a su casa, tan distraída que se le olvido que podía aparecerse en la puerta de su casa y así evitarse la caminata a través del Londres muggle bajo un cielo encapotado que amenazaba con descargar lluvia en cualquier momento.

_Flash back_

_Draco y el señor Sterling hablaban en el pasillo del departamento. Cuando Hermione paso por allí cargada de papeles y evidentemente con prisa. Lo siguiente que paso fue un caos total, ya que Draco puso "casualmente" su pierna en el pasillo mientras ella pasaba, y como iba cargada de papeles, no lo vio. A los dos segundos estaba tirada en el suelo, con el trabajo de todo la noche desperdigado por el suelo mientras que prácticamente todo el departamento se había congregado a su alrededor y soltaban risillas y murmuraban._

_-Vaya, Granger, quien iba a decirlo, tienes piernas, y todo...-Cuando Malfoy dijo eso, Hermione cayo en la cuenta de que con la caída la falda de la túnica se le había subido hasta mas arriba de la rodilla- y además... no están nada mal- añadió en un susurro-._

_Hermione enrojeció, recogió los papeles y con lágrimas en los ojos por la vergüenza, el trabajo estropeado y el dolor de la caída salió corriendo hacia su despacho. Por suerte Charlie Weasley tropezó con ella._

_-Ey, Herms ¿que ocurre?, vamos, te acompaño._

_-"Gracias, Charlie-Pensó-."_

_Fin Flash back_

Había empezado a llover, pero eso a Hermione le resultaba indiferente, en su cabeza resonaban sus palabras, como si se tratase de un mantra... "piernas... nada mal" y el brillo peligrosamente atractivo de sus ojos grises, que por un momento dejaron de ser de hielo para ser de metal ardiendo... y el tono grave de su voz... y en lo bien que le quedaba la túnica, pegándose a su cuerpo... como se pegaba la túnica de Hermione en esos momentos por culpa de la lluvia.

Como si fuera un relámpago, Hermione volvió del mundo de los sueños a una velocidad cósmica, y con un imaginario golpe en la frente tras comprobar que no había nadie que pudiera verla "_¿y quien va a haber con la que esta cayendo, alma de cántaro?- _se reprocho mentalmente-", se Apareció en la puerta de su casa.

Estaba por pasar la varita por la cerradura cuando Ron abrió la puerta.

-Vaya, Herms, bienvenida a casa- le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Yo me voy ya, tengo una misión nocturna. Ginny ha traído provisiones de la madriguera, así que no hay que hacer la cena. ¡Adiós!

-Adiós, Ronald.

-¡Harry James Potter! Puedes dejar de mirar por la ventana, Ron no va a volver repentinamente, no se va a cancelar la misión ni nada por el estilo. Por favor, cielo, vamos a dormir-Harry la miro con una ceja levantada en señal de incredulidad-. Bueno, a hacer cosas que escandalizarían al mas liberal ¿vale?

-Ginny, sabes lo que yo pienso de...

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Ginny lo estaba besando como solo Ginny sabia besar a Harry. Sin que este se diera cuenta, lo había levantado del sofá, y se lo había llevado a la habitación, cerrando de un portazo.

-¡Buenas noches, chicos!- Hermione se lo grito desde el salón, divertida, aunque dudaba mucho que oyeran algo.

* * *

_-"¿Pero se puede saber que te pasa, Draco Lucius Malfoy? Es una sangresucia!!No, peor, es Granger, Granger!! Pero es tan... tan...ella. No, no lo digas, no puedes ni pensarlo, Draco, además que ella no se va a fijar en ti nunca. Puede ser guapa, esta bien, eso si puedes pensarlo... Esta soltera... Vamos, Draco a ti no se te resistiría, pero Potter y Weasley se te echarían encima... Pero ella es muy independiente y muy valiente, seguro que es capaz de enfrentarse a ellos... Pero a la vez es tan frágil y tan dulce, dan ganas de achucharla como a un osito de peluche... Bueno, nunca la achucharía como achucho a mi osito, mi querido Draqqi es insustituible... Aunque a ella la abrazaría de otra manera... je, je, je...¡¡Tu no eres un pervertido!! Pero por ella... pervertido y todo lo que ella quiera... Espera... OH, no, Draco, ¡¡TE GUSTA GRANGER!!

* * *

_

-Buenos días pequeña...-Susurro Harry al oído de su novia cuando esta abrió los ojos-¿Has dormido bien?

Ginny se dejo besar por un Harry mas despeinado que nunca y con una sonrisa de "mi novia y yo lo hicimos anoche".

-¿Se le puede llamar dormir? Yo creo que ha sido todo lo contrario...

Harry empezó a repartir besitos por toda su cara, delineando su boca, sus cejas, besando sus ojos y depositando pequeños besos en los labios.

-¡¡Harry!! ¡Despierta! ¿Desde cuando pones hechizos-cerradura a tu habitación?

Harry y Ginny se miraron asustados mientras Ron aporreaba la puerta.

-Rápido, métete en el baño-Harry dijo en voz baja mientras escondía la ropa de Ginny y recogía la habitación como podía, se ataba una bata y recogía su varita. Abrió la puerta con un visible enfado y Ron lo miro de arriba abajo.

-Oh, vaya, no me digas que...

-Si, Ron, si, estaba con una chica-Harry respiro hondo y saco el valor de donde no lo tenia-. Una chica que tú conoces.

-¿Si? Wow, Harry... ¿Y quien es? No, espera, no me lo digas, ¿Lav? ¿Parvati? ¿Padma? ¿Alguien del ministerio? ¿No? Pues no se...

-Mmm... Tú la conoces, mucho mucho... MUY bien diría yo...

-Ah... Haber empezado por ahí... Es una con la que yo ya he estado ¿no? ¿Evelyn? ¿Esther? ¿Mary? ¿Alice? ¿Tampoco? ¿No será Hermione, verdad?

-No, Ronald, no soy yo tampoco- Hermione apareció en la puerta con una taza de café y una sonrisa picara en la cara-. Y a ti Harry, te aconsejo que se lo digas de una vez.

-Harry, ¿que pasa? ¿Porque no me lo quieres decir?

-Porque vas a enfadarte, Ron, y no se si tal vez vas a matarme, descuartizarme, quemarme, arrojarme al bosque prohibido y dejarme allí en luna llena y no precisamente en ese orden.

-Jajaja, tal y como lo dices... Ni que estuvieras saliendo con Ginny... jajaja ya me lo contaras cuando estés preparado. Nos vemos luego, que me voy a dormir, ya te contare como me ha ido la misión.

Cuando oyó la puerta de la habitación de Ron, Harry abrió la puerta del baño y se encontró a una Ginny semi-desnuda, tapada con una sabana y una expresión furibunda.

-Lo siento, Harry. Tenias razón-Una lagrima rodó por su cara y el cuello-. Perdóname cariño, yo no quería causarte un problema...y... y...- su voz se quebró y empezó a llorar a mares-.

Ginny salio corriendo esquivando a Harry y con un movimiento de varita se puso su ropa, cogió sus cosas y se Desapareció.

* * *


End file.
